


Glee! x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	Glee! x reader one shots

My eyes quickly scanned the pages of notes I was forced to study for the test. 

**“ (y/n), do you want some coffee?”**

**“ Yeah, sure. That’d be great. Thanks.”** I heard Blaine let out a small sigh, but he quickly left to fetch my coffee. I let out a small huff of breath and closed my binder. 

 **“ So does that mean you’re done studying?”** Blaine sat across from me and set my coffee in front of me. 

 **“ I guess. Thanks.”** I let out a sigh and grabbed my coffee and began to sip on it. Blaine rested his head on his clenched fist and let out a dreamy sigh. 

 **“ Your lips are so soft, I could kiss them all day… Oh, did I say that out loud?”** I watched as Blaine’s eyes widened and his ears and cheeks became a light shade of red. 

 **“ Yes, you did. Do you do that often around other people?”** Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously, avoiding my eyes. 

 **“ Uh, no… Just around you… Because I love you.”** I smiled and pressed my lips to his, for a quick and simple kiss, giving him the satisfaction. 

**“ I love you too, Blaine.”**

**Author's Note:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
